Luminalia
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Luminalia es una organización que solicita jóvenes con "habilidades especiales" y los entrena para colaborar en misiones. Haruka es una chica con estos poderes, por lo cual, debido a un incidente, decide formar parte de aquella organización; eso la llevara a descubrir su potencial y a conocer nuevos amigos. CONTESTSHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo de Pokemon, en esta ocasión traigo un fic donde la protagonista sera Haruka/May(aunque depende, variare segun a como se guie la historia), que de todas las chicas, es la que mas facil se me hace controlar y se prestaba a la idea que tenia.

La temática de este fic esta basada levemente en X-men(solo en lo de los poderes, no me gusta la trama de super heroes).

Esta historia tendrá pintas de Contestshipping, pero eso sera mas adelante, ahora solo voy a ver la historia y me esforzare por no meter el romance de golpe.

Declaimer: pokemon no me pertenece.

Por ahora esto es una especie de prologo.

* * *

Todo era absolutamente blanco, lo cual daba al lugar un ambiente tétrico y el olor a medicina era tan fuerte que llegaba hasta a aturdir. Haruka odiaba estar en aquel lugar; nunca le gustaron los hospitales por lo que conllevan siempre a heridos o muertos.

No es que ella fuera una tierna cereza, pero si tuviera que elegir entre distintos lugares, el último que escogería seria un hospital.

Sobre todo en una situación como esa.

El pitido de las maquinas comenzaban a sofocarla. Respiraba de forma pausada tratando de evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos saliesen. Lo único que sabía era que su hermano no estaba en peligro de muerte… solo por un milagro…

Llevo su vista a sus manos enguantadas, haciéndolas puños al instante.

\- ¡Maldición!- murmuro devolviendo su mirada a la camilla, donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Masato, quien estaba inconsciente.

El solo verlo de esa forma la hacía sentirse más culpable.

\- Odio esto…

Sin esperar más se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Se quito los guantes y los guardo en su bolso, ya que con ellos no podría mandar un mensaje a su madre, indicándole que ya dejaba el lugar y se dirigía a la escuela.

Camino a través de los pasillos viendo como los doctores y enfermeros andaban de un lado a otro, algunos con calma y otros corriendo.

Ya en la calle se permitió respirar tranquila, ya no sentía la presión en el pecho de hace un día.

_\- ¡MASATO!- abrazo al menor, protegiéndole con todo su cuerpo y dándole la espalda al auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad._

Apretó los dientes con rabia, esta vez permitiéndose llorar.

_Ella no sintió nada, solo sintió el cuerpo de su hermano ser alejado del suyo debido a una fuerza mayor. En aquel momento ella temió lo peor._

Las cosas no habrían resultado así si ella supiera controlarlo.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Ya terminamos todos los tramites- la voz de su padre se escucho en el silencio de la sala. Ya era de noche y había pocas luces encendidas, entre ellas las de la sala, que era el lugar donde los dos se encontraban.

\- Ya veo…- Haruka se encontraba cabizbaja, aun pensando en muchas cosas y tratando de organizar sus ideas. No se sentía con el derecho de mirar a su padre, él siempre había sido de un fuerte carácter y espera que su primogénita también lo sea, pero no pudo evitar estar toda la tarde llorando en los baños de la escuela y eso se le notaba ahora en sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

Se sobresalto al sentir un beso en su frente y levanto la vista, su padre tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro y le acaricio los cabellos.

\- Hija, no debes sentirte de esa forma, no fue tu culpa.

\- Si ese carro no me hubiera traspasado…

\- Si eso hubiera pasado, quien estaría realmente herida serias tú.- le cortó el mayor.- solo debemos esperar a que tu hermano se recupere y tú aprenderás a manejar mejor tus poderes. Me pareció madura y sabia tu decisión de trasladarte.

La castaña estaba asombrada con las palabras de su padre. Al final solo pudo sonreír de forma apenas notoria.

Sabía que las cosas no mejorarían de la noche a la mañana, pero tenía la suerte de tener a sus padres apoyándola.

\- Bien, ahora yo regresare al hospital a ver a tu madre. Ella se quedo con Masato. ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- …- lo medito con cuidado- iré luego, antes quiero despejarme. ¿Te parece si voy a dar un paseo por el parque? No es tan tarde.

Vio a su papá coger su abrigo y colgárselo al hombro.

\- Claro, solo asegúrate de avisar si al final no vas al hospital.

La chica asintió y lo siguió hasta la puerta, también colocándose su abrigo.

Después que su padre se marcho en el auto, cerró su casa con llave y se encamino al parque que quedaba algo lejos, antes tendría que pasar por unas plazas y las luces la entretendrían un buen rato.

Se coloco los audífonos de su reproductor perdiéndose en la música y tratando de no pensar en nada más que en Masato, eso le daría fuerzas para seguir con la frente en alto.

Ya había tomado una decisión y las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, al igual que las pocas personas que la rodeaban, que nadie noto una fugaz figura pasar por encima de los tejados; esta se dirigía hacia la dirección del parque donde Haruka iba, y llevaba una persona en brazos.

* * *

Luminalia: BUENO! Creo que ya todos saben lo que es la ciudad luminalia de pokemon, no? XDXD Bueno, acá es otra cosa ._.

Mas adelante en el fic explicare las cosas que rodean ese mundo :D por que hay mas cositas que descubrir, criaturas(cofcofPikachucofcof) y demas :D

...

UHUHUHU! ¿Quien sera esa persona misteriosa y a quien esta llevando en brazos? ¿Que sorpresas le esperan a Haruka en el parque? Lo descubrirán en el proximo capitulo. Le diré que el personaje que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, NADIE se lo esperara. XDXD Y tambien veran mas detalladamente la habilidad de Haruka.

Reviews? Son bien recibidos :33

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Si así lo deseas, iré, estaré ahí en unos minutos hija.-_ la voz a la otra línea la tranquilizo mas. Y es que así era su padre, calmado y sereno; que te hace pensar que todo va a salir bien y nada está fuera de control.

Hasta cierto punto Haruka se lo quería creer.

No pudo evitar el respingón al sentir la penetrante mirada a su espalda, perteneciente a la persona que ni siquiera termino de conocer en el parque; esa persona que ahora se encontraba sentada en su sofá con una taza de café a la que, está segura, ni siquiera ha dado sorbo.

\- Ah... te puedo prestar un teléfono, si deseas- halo un poco bajo, tenía miedo que si alzaba mas la voz el chico la mataría o algo. Sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero es que ese muchacho de mirada oscura de verdad se veía furioso y no es para menos, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se lo encontró.

La pobre chica hizo su primera -¿a quién engaña?- segunda buena acción del día y otra vez le pagan no de muy buena forma. Con su hermano en un hospital y ahora con un completo extraño, de más o menos su edad, en su casa.

Al menos tiene el buen sentimiento de que la segunda salió mejor que la primera.

...

_Estaba horrorizada, ¿por qué no aceptarlo?_

_Obviamente ella no encajaba en esa escena y gracias a cualquier dios existente que estaba oculta tras unos arbustos. Lo que estaba presenciando no podía ser catalogado menos que un delito._

_Un secuestro._

_Ver a ese imponente sujeto rubio llevar a rastras a aquel adolecente dentro de una vieja casa abandonada en medio de la zona más abandonada del parque le erizaba todo los bellos de la piel._

_\- Mierda- murmuro viendo su teléfono el cual le informaba que en aquella zona no había señal, así no podría contactar con la policía._

_A lo peor eso no era un secuestro y lo que estaba presenciando era la precuela de un asesinato. Eso termino con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió la para nada brillante idea... de que debía hacer algo._

_No paso mucho para que el sujeto rubio saliera de la casa de un piso con uno que otro rasguño en la cara (de seguro causa del forcejeo) y mirara los alrededores con aires despreocupados. Miraba su reloj desinteresadamente como esperando algo... o alguien._

_Pareciera que la suerte estaba de lado de Haruka cuando el sujeto se alejo de aquel lugar y fue solo cuando di la vuelta para marcharse que noto un objeto interesante amarrado a su cintura._

_Una espada._

_Con solo eso empezó a sospechar que se metía en algo aun más serio._

_Espero a que el sujeto se alejara lo suficiente como para arrastrarse por los arbustos sin ser notada y terminar a espaldas de la casa vieja._

_Salió de su escondite con la seguridad de que la estructura la ocultaría bien y miro fijo la pared._

_Era momento de utilizar "aquello", solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien._

_Lo peor que podría pasarle seria quedarse a mitad de la pared, eso la mataría y si no pasaba tampoco quería descubrirlo. Lo más probable es que ese sea su mayor temor con respecto a poder traspasar las cosas._

_Primero pego las palmas de sus manos al viejo muro, no sintiendo tacto alguno. Se reprendió a si misma por no haberse quitado los guantes antes._

_Después de depositar sus guantes en el bolsillo de su abrigo, volvió a acercar sus manos a la pared, esta vez ya pudiendo sentir el rasposo contacto. Hizo más presión, pero nada ocurría. Comenzó a desesperarse, se supone que debía entrar a esa casa y ver si el muchacho se encontraba bien o si seguía con vida, tenía que ayudarlo..._

_Como no pudo hacer con hermanito._

_Salió de sus pensamientos al ya no sentir contacto alguno y levanto la vista del suelo (lugar al cual no se había dado cuenta, estaba mirando) y se percato que solo veía hasta sus muñecas, el resto había atravesado la pared._

_Presa del pánico dio una suave salto ya antes de poder planteárselo con mas sutileza ya se hallaba dentro de la casa o cabaña, la verdad ella nunca le hallo la diferencia a ese concepto._

_Paso unos segundos para que su vista se acostumbrase al lugar. No se filtraba nada de luz, así que le era difícil localizar cosas. _

_Recuerda que de niña había ido por esos lares cuando jugaba con Masato, sus padres siempre confiando en que cuidaría bien de su hermano, motivo por el cual nunca había entrado a ese lugar; le parecía peligroso. _

_Por fuera se veía mas grande._

_Ni siquiera podía decir que fuera una casa, parecía mas un lugar donde guardabas cosas para cultivar (eso explicaría el amplio y abandonado espacio libre de arboles que había fuera de esta); la poca luz que se filtraba por la madera corrida le ayudo a encontrar una pequeña cuerda colgando de un techo no muy alto. Supuso que era el interruptor._

_Después de prenderlo pudo notar que el lugar no estaba tan abandonado como alguien creería (bastaba con solo saber que aun había electricidad ahí)._

_Lo primero que su vista capto fue unas herramientas para arar la tierra, estas estaban destruidas o devoradas por insectos debido al tiempo que no llevaba en uso, también pudo notar cosa de regio y..._

_-¡MHNN!- la castaña dio un salto en su lugar al oír ese ruido, que parecía más un grito ahogado. Giro su vista a donde provenía aquello y no supo que suspiro aliviado con lo que vio._

_El joven estaba vivo._

_No se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella estaba parada, así que se acerco de forma rápida hacia él._

_Ahora pudo notar mejor sus facciones._

_Si, en definitiva tenía una edad cercana a la suya. Era delgado y piel cremosa. Sus ojos eran de un marrón tan oscuro que se podían visualizar como negros, pero el rasgo que mas llamaría la atención era su cabello, de un opaco morado. La verdad es que se le vino a la mente la idea vaga de que era muy guapo._

_El muchacho estaba recostado en el piso, tenía las manos a la espalda y amarradas al igual que los piel. También tenía una cinta adhesiva callando sus labios._

_Haruka trato de acercarse al extraño para desatarlo, pero este parecía rehuir de su tacto._

_\- Cálmate...- hablo, algo irritado por la mirada de desconfianza que le lanzaban.- te sacare de aquí.- acerco rápidamente su mano al rostro del chico para quitarle la cinta._

_Solo basto un suave toque con la mejilla del chico para sentir que le ardían los dedos, aquella sensación paso de golpe a su brazo y se traslado a su pecho, en menos de una segundo la dolorosa sensación se sintió en todo su cuerpo, golpeando su pecho con fuerza._

_Tan rápido como se acerco, alejo su mano del rostro ajeno._

_No pudo evitar jadear de cansancio. No entendía, se sentía como si hubiera corrido una cuadra entera con gran velocidad cuando no había hecho nada parecido._

_Cuando calmo su respiración, regreso su vista al muchacho (últimamente tenía la costumbre de mirar al suelo cuando no entendía algo), estele veía de una forma indescifrable para ella, estaba entre frustración, culpa y un "te lo advertí", todo eso en una mirada._

_Decidió olvidarse de eso y paso a querer desatar las manos del chico._

_Falto un suave contacto con la muñeca de este para volver a sentir el mismo dolor y cansancio. Es como si te arrancaran algo des cuerpo desde sus manos._

_Aun así no se rindió, intento hacer lo mismo, pero fue l mismo resultado, no duro más de tres segundo y aun con tan poco tiempo ahora no creía tener las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie._

_Hizo otro intento, esta vez con los pies._

_No ocurrió nada. Logro desatar los pies del chico sin ningún problema. Esto le sorprendió y lo pensó mejor._

_Solo sentía todo eso cuando tuvo contacto directo con la piel del chico, ya que este llevaba una camisa verde musgo manga corta._

_\- "Nada de piel"- fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Haruka._

_¿Ahora como desataba al chico si no podía tocarle las muñecas?_

_Se escucho un crujido en todo el lugar, cosa que alarmo a ambos jóvenes. Luego unas voces, parecían ser adultas._

_\- ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI HERMANO?!- se escucho un grito repentino de alguien que, Haruka supo, estaba furioso._

_\- Cálmate Reiji- hablaba neutro la otra persona- no le hice daño._

_La puerta se abrió para horror de la castaña. Dando paso al rubio de antes._

_Noto su sorpresa al ver la luz del lugar encendida, pero fue más al ver a la chica que se encontraba al lado de quien había mantenido como supuesto rehén._

_\- Vaya...- entro al lugar sin cerrar la puerta. Miro unos segundos a Haruka para luego ladear la cabeza y poner una mirada cansada._

_Detrás del rubio entro un chico que aparentaba estar por los veinte años o más. Sus facciones le recordaron al joven extraño al que trato de ayudar. Su cabello se acercaba era morado acercándose mas al negro y los tenia amarrado con una cola baja, dejando varios mechones resbalar por el rostro._

_\- ¡Shinji!- exclamo mirando al más joven mientras trataba de acercarse, pero lo que paso no lo vio venir Haruka._

_El tipo rubio desenvaino la espada en su cintura y de un giro rápido la apunto al que supuso, era Reiji._

_\- Espera un momento, que aun no hablamos de cuál es el trato.- sonrió de lado mientras retrocedía, aun sin quita su vista de Reiji y no bajando el arma.- Antes que nada..._

_Otra cosa que Haruka no vio venir fue el fuerte agarre que recibió en el cuello y que la alzaran del suelo._

_No se percataba de nada, solo de la falta de aire en sus pulmones y de los gritos ahogados del que ahora sabía, era Shinji, hermano menor de Reiji y al parecer manzana de discordia en todo este asunto._

_\- ¿Qué haces?- antes de que el otro mayor pudiera sacar una espada que a simple vista luciría mas estética que la que el rubio poseía. Este la arrojo contra la pared, a una velocidad que supuso, rompería la pared y posiblemente mate a la chica con el impacto._

_Los pocos segundos en los que paso el trayecto Haruka se pregunto el por qué no podía hacerse traspasar como tanto había deseado cuando estaba siendo asfixiada._

_Cerró sus ojos por inercia._

_..._

_Los abrió lentamente al solo sentir impacto con el piso, preguntándose que demonios había pasado, miro hacia donde suponía estaba su atacante._

_Vio una pared, y su cintura a mitad de esta._

_La simple idea de estar tirada en el piso atravesando la pared por as de un segundo la hizo soltar un corto grito._

_Con una desesperación aterradora se sentó (ignorando el dolor de la caída) y prácticamente gateo de regreso a la casa, esperando ya no estar hecha mitad. Su cuerpo temblaba e internamente se repetía que ya había pasado, que ya estaba a salvo._

_Hasta que recordó todo lo que se estaba llevando dentro de ese lugar._

_Mira a su atacante y supo que él tampoco esperaba eso._

_\- Ahora veo como entraste...- murmuro mientras veía de reojo a Reiji, quien ya portaba su espada._

_Miro a Haruka unos instantes para luego sonreír tranquilo. Era confortante verlo, la hizo sentir que nada malo le sucedería._

_Como todo hermano mayor._

_Recordó a Masato, y dejo de temblar por mera inercia._

_\- Por favor, cuida de Shinji en lo que no estoy._

_\- ¿Que te hace creer que no lo llevaremos con nosotros?- el sujeto rubio se movió con velocidad y tenia sujeto al joven peli morado del brazo, mientras este forcejeaba inútilmente por soltarse._

_\- Denzi...- la mirada del hermano mayor de volvió fiera.- no faltare a mi palabra, tendremos la batalla que quieres, pero por favor, no metas a mi hermano en esto._

_Haruka solo podía observar todo lo que ocurría._

_Después de un corto rato que parecía eterno, el rubio, ahora Denzi, suspiro y soltó a Shinji, prácticamente empujándolo hacia la castaña, quien lo sostuvo de los hombros._

_Reiji guardo su espada y se quito su largo abrigo._

_\- Por estas zonas hace mucho frio- alego con calma y una sonrisa suave. Dejándola en el suelo- úsala, por favor- esta vez se dirigió a su hermano._

_En menos de un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí._

_Solo basto un poco de tiempo para que Haruka se acordara que tenía sus guantes en el bolsillo._

...

-Dame tu teléfono – una voz la interrumpió de su recuerdo y dirigió su vista a Shinji, quien estaba aun sentado en el sofá, el largo abrigo de su hermano abrigando sus hombros y con la taza de café en manos.- hare la llamada.

La muchacha suspiro, su papá llegaría en pocos minutos y el muchacho estaba más comunicativo, eso eran buenas noticias.


	3. Chapter 3

No, no abandone la historia XD, solo que como mi migraña anda fastidiando me alejo un poco de la laptop. Aquí el tercer capitulo, que en compensación, es mas largo.

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Ese tal Satoshi le agradaba, aunque no haya tratado aun con él. Basto solo oírlo tan preocupado por el teléfono cuando Shinji lo llamo para que fuera suficiente, le daba alivio saber que había gente preocupada por el paradero de ese misterioso muchacho.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba eran dos cosas. La primera era que no había ido a ver a Masato, la segunda era que su padre había llegado a casa hace unos minutos, la había llamado a la cocina sin cruzar palabra ni mirada con el curioso invitado y solo le pregunto si quería un café.

Ella, algo preocupada, solo atino a asentir mientras su padre serbia dos tazas y se apoyaba en el repostero que daba vista a la sala y el comedor de la casa.

\- Tu hermano se encuentra más estable…- y así inicio una charla con su hija, mirando fijamente al joven sentado en el sillón, mientras este no apartaba la vista de su café ya frio y disimuladamente se aferraba más al abrigo que le cubría, esperando que su propietario diera señales pronto.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Papá, ya deja de mirarlo, lo estas incomodando- Haruka aprovecho un momento en que su padre sorbía de su café para murmurar aquello.

El mayor termino el líquido de su taza y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Shinji, y al fin dejándolo respirar tranquilo. Se acercó al lavadero y Haruka lo siguió, también con su taza vacía.

\- No tomo nada de su café- volvió a hablar la castaña mientras veía a su padre lavar.

\- ¿Sabes si está herido?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Ah… pues…- desvió la mirada- no…

Su padre solo suspiro, aunque no parecía haber molestia en esto, hasta se podía notar un toque de tranquilidad.

\- Descuida hija, ni tú ni yo estamos acostumbrados a estas situaciones, así que es normal que no sepamos como tomarlo. Y aunque me preocupe mucho, sigo pensando que fuiste muy valiente en todo. Ahora hay algo que quiero pedirte.- tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija por las palabras dichas.- Escucha, es normal que el chico este así de reprimido, no me sorprendería que hasta este asustado. Voy a ir a hablar con él para saber si está del todo bien o necesita alguna ayuda médica, lo que quería pedirte era si podías contarme cualquier cosa que hallas descubierto, solo para no estar tan desorientado con ese niño.

\- …- la menor trato de recordar algún detalle- creo que hay algo- aparte de que al parecer estaba con dos personas cuando se lo llevaron, el nombre de uno era Satoshi; la otra persona era una chica, aunque no recuerdo bien su nombre, creo que era Hikari… y solo porque se parece un poco al mío…- decidió detenerse ahí, ya que sabía que eso quizá no fuera tan importante- también está el hecho de que estaba regresando en una misión otorgada por Luminalia.

La cara de su padre se transformó cuando dijo eso. Dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y regreso su atención al relato.

\- Al parecer todo esto tiene que ver con su hermano mayor… aunque no entendí nada de lo que ocurría, este solo me pidió que cuidara bien de él.

\- Ya veo…- dio unos pasos fuera de la cocina- necesito que te quedes aquí o en alguna otra habitación, si vamos ambos a la sala solo vamos a intimidarlo más.- Haruka asintió y vio a su padre acercarse al sillón donde aún estaba sentado Shinji, parecía que este hacia un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido.

Mejor se sentaba frente al repostero y observaba todo desde lejos.

-o-o-o-o-

No llevaban conversando mucho y ella y su padre solo lograron cruzar palabras cuando este entro a la cocina para calentar el café que Shinji al fin acepto tomar y de paso le llevo algo de comer.

\- ¿Ya puedo salir?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- No conoce a fondo todo lo que ocurrió, confía en que su hermano vendrá por él pronto.- explico el mayor sacando el café del microondas. Se quedó viéndolo unos segundos y luego lo tiro al lavabo, prefirió hacer uno nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es su problema?

\- Solo no confía en nosotros, pero ya hable con él y parece que está dispuesto a comer algo. Por suerte tampoco tiene ninguna herida. Solo un golpe superficial en la mejilla.

\- Me alegro.

Sin esperar lo que vino, Haruka recibió un plato con la cena de ese día y una taza de café recién hecho.

\- Ahora, llévale esto, necesito llamar a tu madre y decirle que el muchacho está bien. Ella estaba igual de preocupada que yo.- sin esperar más salió de la habitación y subió al segundo piso dejando a su hija con la incómoda sensación de tener que hacer compañía a aquel chico.

Se encamino a la sala dándose ánimos. Esto no podía ser tan malo, ella le había ayudado (o algo así), y eso le daba puntos a su favor a cualquier comentario o acción que el pelimorado decidiera tomar. Aunque eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Haruka; lo que más le comía la cabeza era esa curiosidad que le llamaba a probar algo. Quizá no era buena idea…

\- Eh… toma…- como si el plato quemara lo dejo en la mesilla frente al sofá, sorprendiendo al chico, que no la sintió venir ni oyó sus pasos. Haruka solo dirigió su mirada al café que también dejaba en la mesa para no enfrentar la mirada del Shinji por tan impulsiva acción.

Fue realmente frustrante ver al chico comer, literalmente se quedó quieta sin hacer nada más que verlo de reojo; varias veces se vio tentada a prender la tele y ver la noticias o algún programa cómico para aligerar el ambiente, pero no sabe qué tan productivo seria eso en un momento así, además, su padre había desaparecido en el segundo piso sin dejar rastro.

Casi se sintió vivir de nuevo cuando el otro termino la comida y acabo su café. Por inercia giro la cabeza hacia el reloj colgado en el comedor…

¡¿Solo habían pasado diez minutos?!

En momentos como ese Haruka se daba cuenta que hacia melodramas por todo.

Debería dejar de preocuparse tanto, el chico a su lado no es nada extraño, y no es que sienta que le chupa la energía cual vampiro cuando le toco las manos; si ella atraviesa cosas y nadie le hizo pleitos por eso.

\- ¿Y… que cuanto crees que demore tu hermano?- trato de mostrar la sonrisa más relajada que pudo.

El preguntar estupideces debería ser otro poder catalogado en su lista de cosas que puede hacer. La expresión de Shinji le contesto al instante.

Y la respuesta no fue nada educada.

No lo culpa. Ella misma se insultó por eso.

…

Había encendido la televisión para llenar el silencio que se crearía los siguientes veinte minutos. Haruka ya había llevado los platos a la cocina, los había lavado, había limpiado la cocina, había subido al segundo piso a ver a su padre, este lo mando abajo y a su negativa le contesto "Tú lo trajiste, te haces cargo".

_Ni que fuera pokemon callejero._

Rio levemente ante ese recuerdo, ganándose la mirada inexpresiva de Shinji, lo cual la hizo parar al instante, este no le presto más atención y volvió su vista al aparato.

La pobre ya no lo aguantaba.

\- _"¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!"_\- pensó frustrada y molesta- _"¡ES MUY MOLESTO!"_\- volteo su cabeza del televisor a ver al muchacho, quien seguía sin mirarla, ignorante de sus pensamientos- ¡PARECIA QUE QUERIAS DECIR ALGO CUANDO ESTABAS AMORDAZADO! ¡YA NO LO ESTAS! ¿PODRIAS POR LO MENOS DECIR GRACIAS? ¡Di algo! Lo juro, es tedioso estar cerca de ti…- se cruzó de brazos, completamente exaltada, queriendo seguir perdida en sus pensamientos y mirar al piso el resto de la noche mientras murmuraba a ciega y siniestra, pero algo la detuvo de esa acción.

Shinji ya no estaba mirando la televisión, la veía a ella. Tenía la cejas ligeramente fruncidas, lucia indignado, pero a la vez algo asustado y sorprendido.

Ahí se dio cuenta.

La mitad de lo que dijo no se quedó en su mente y mucho menos lo susurro.

…

¡Oh bueno! En algún momento debía decirle al chico que todo eso era incómodo.

Aunque hubieran mejores formas de hacerlo que gritándole como si todo fuera su culpa.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Shinji acerco su mano al control remoto y después de verlo unos segundos encontró el botón indicado, silenciando la televisión.

\- Si eso era lo que querías saber, solo debías preguntar.

¡Wow! El chico podía pronunciar más de tres palabras sin sonar grosero.

\- Ya veo… bueno, yo… lamento haber gritado.- se disculpó apenada, viendo hacia el sofá, topándose con la mano del joven.

El otro solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Habías dicho que querías saber lo que quería advertirte- prosiguió el muchacho- creí que te habrías dado cuenta cuando tuviste contacto conmigo…

Haruka no podía quitar la vista de aquella mano, delgada y pálida, con la muñeca algo amoratada por los amarres. Otra vez la invadió esa idea estúpida.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque era estúpida.

La castaña ya no pudo resistir con la curiosidad casi insana y sin previo aviso entrelazo su mano con la del pelimorado. El agarre era lejos de ser suave, era similar a un pokemon de caza atrapando a su presa del pescuezo, para nunca soltarlo.

\- ¡¿QUE HACES?!

Ella podía escuchar los gritos y forcejeos de Shinji por soltar su mano, pero Haruka no daba tregua y tampoco parecía escuchar lo que decía; su mente solo estaba puesta en una cosa.

La sensación en su cuerpo.

Otra vez sintió lo mismo que en la cabaña, pero esta vez con más fuera; ardía levemente, pero lo más notorio en todo esto era el apretón en su pecho, sentía que le era extraído algo del cuerpo y era expulsado por la mano entrelazada. Algo muy importante.

Su energía, su fuerza, su resistencia.

Se empezaba a volver doloroso.

Era eso o el puño que se estrelló contra su nariz.

La joven termino en el suelo. También sintiendo que se le extrajo algo con ese golpe.

Fue despertar de una ensoñación, duro minutos para ella, pero solo paso diez segundos. Segundos en los que Shinji se levantó del sofá en un intento de apartarla sin tocarla, pero la chica no se desprendía, se aferraba a su mano casi clavándole las uñas, seguro por el dolor e incluso ella se puso también de pie, con tal de no alejarse.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- se escuchó la voz de su padre y sus pasos bajar por la escalera.

Haruka sentía que le faltaba el aire, de nuevo demasiado cansada, pero esta vez no se sentía con la fuerza como para ponerse de pie por un momento. Sentía su cuerpo casi anestesiado, si no fuera por el dolor punzante en la cara.

Llevo su mano al rostro y esta se tiño de rojo; su nariz sangraba a demasiado, no le sorprendería que estuviera rota o algo.

Miro a Shinji, este lucia ligeramente afligido, pero ese sentimiento se veía cubierto por la rabia. El joven llevo su vista a su mano manchada con sangre ajena, y eso solo lo hizo hervir más en rabia.

Ahora Haruka entendía por que la idea era estúpida.

Senri llego a la sala y quedo más que sorprendido con la escena que vio.

\- Shinji yo…- empezó por un susurro la castaña, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Vete al infierno!- expreso casi con asco el chico. Rápidamente y sin mirar al señor tomo el abrigo de su hermano del suelo y camino hacia la puerta. Le importaba una mierda lo que pasara, ya no planeaba esperar en ese lugar.

\- Espera…- Haruka pronuncio mientras su padre la ayudaba a pararse.

Shinji la ignoro y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo de golpe al ser sorprendido por la presencia de una persona frente suyo, esta parecía a punto de tocar el timbre, ero detuvo esa acción al ver que habían abierto la puerta.

\- ¡Shinji, me alegra que estés bien!- la felicidad el rostro de su hermano no tenía precio, tenía que agradecerle a Sumomo por insistir en que debía tener un chip de rastreo que depositar en objetos, como la chaqueta.

\- Reiji…- murmuro el menor, casi sin saber qué hacer.

La sonrisa en el rostro del mayor desapareció cuando vio la escena dentro de la casa.

Reiji suspiro con una expresión de circunstancias.

-o-o-o-o-

\- En verdad lo lamento…- la chica miraba fijamente al mayor, mientras su padre permanecía a su lado, ahora comprendiendo mejor la situación. Reiji puso una sonrisa apenada en su rostro, en especial cuando vio a la joven terminar de limpiarse la sangre de la cara, por suerte no había sido nada grave.- pero… no comprendo por qué se pone tan violento… acaso ¿le duele también?

Esa pregunta lo agarro por sorpresa, pero enseguida negó.

\- No…- llevo su vista hacia su hermano, que estaba apartado de todos, en la puerta listo para irse- es más complicado que eso.

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno, pido disculpas también por lo ocurrido, y por los inconvenientes anteriores…

\- No se preocupe por eso- esta vez hablo el padre de Haruka, mostrándose calmado ante el arrepentimiento de su hija, el enojo de Shinji y la desorientación de Reiji.

-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿Estas bien?

El mayor aparto su vista de enfrente y la dirigió a su hermano menor. Ambos caminaban por las vacías calles.

\- Claro, son solo heridas menores- Reiji miro su ropa desarreglada y uno que otro tajo de espada en sus brazos y rostro. Por suerte aún conservaba su espada.

\- Aun tengo aura de esa idiota.

\- No la llames así, ella te ayudo mucho y solo cometió un error.

\- Como sea.

El menor acerco su mano al rostro de su hermano, encima de una gran herida en la mejilla izquierda.

Tuvo que concentrarse mucho, pero lo logro.

Había curado esa pequeña herida.

* * *

Mas adelante se explicara mejor los poderes de Shinji. Y en el siguiente capitulo apareceran Ash y Drew.

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Dios! Ya hace unos buenos meses que no paso por aquí! La inspiración me tiene destruida! PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO!

Quiero agradecer a quienes leen la historia!

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

En este capitulo aparece nuestro preciado Ash(Satoshi)!

* * *

Luminalia era un gran lugar, con varios edificios de color azul cielo y en el centro de todo había una alta torre que parecía ser importante, según lo que había oído era para el reparto de energía eléctrica y las asignaciones en todo el lugar.

Miraba maravillada todas las grandes instalaciones. Le recordó mucho a las universidades de su ciudad, pero había algo distinto aquí, quizá era por la variedad de personas que andaban de lado a otro, como niños y jóvenes; o quizá era las instalaciones de entrenamiento al aire libre que le daba un aspecto bravo al lugar. Podía ver gente peleando en estos.

Quedo más fascinada con los poderes que se mostraban en la batalla improvisada, una chica se transformó en una bestia con escamas, parándose en cuatro patas y rugiendo con fiereza a su adversario, mientras este colocaba un rostro desorientado, tratando de pensar en que hacer a continuación y cayendo en pánico cuando no se le ocurrió nada más que electrificar su cuerpo.

Eso no estuvo mal, pensó Haruka, el simple contacto con la chica doble forma sirvió para electrocutarla, lo malo, no pudo detener la embestida que lo boto del campo.

\- Satoshi, pierdes…- una menuda peli rosa sonrió nerviosa, era la tercera vez que pasaba eso.- gana Iris… otra vez- la mencionada se des transformo, solo dejando a la vista unos filosos ojos ámbar y algo de escamas en su morena piel.

\- Perdón por eso…- se disculpó, aunque la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie.

El moreno solo se sentó en el suelo, al estar seguro que no se rompió nada, se levantó.

\- ¡Satoshi!- gritaron al lado de Haruka. Era Shirona, una mujer imponente que la recibió en la entrada cuando iba a juntarse con los recién ingresados, le pidió si la podía seguir, que a ella le tenían algo preparado, lo cual le pareció muy extraño.- ¡Ven aquí, por favor!

\- "Satoshi…"- hizo memoria la castaña.- "¿Ese no es…?"

El mencionado llego hasta las dos mujeres y saludo aun algo adolorido.

\- Un gusto…

\- Ella es Haruka, de la que nos habló Reiji- basto esas palabras de la mayor para que los dos adolescentes conectaran cables.

Haruka al instante señalo con su dedo al recién conocido.

\- Tú… eres el chico del teléfono… con el cual Shinji hablo…

Quizá se le dificulto recordar su nombre, pero no el del peli morado.

No todos los días ayudas a alguien y este te lo paga con un golpe en la cara.

\- ¡EH!- Satoshi se mostró eufórico de la nada.- Tú eres quien ayudo a Shinji. ¡En verdad te agradezco mucho! Estaba preocupado- estrecho con emoción la mano de la otra.- cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo.

El comportamiento del chico no pudo evitar sacarle una sonrisa, era realmente bueno encontrar un rostro amigable allí. No es que la señorita Shirona no lo fuera, pero al ser adulta se sentía un poco intimidada.

\- Ya que propones eso…- interrumpió educadamente la mayor- lo que quería era que le dieras un tour por las instalaciones y que le expliques lo que te explique en mi oficina esta mañana, sobre lo de su entrenamiento.

Satoshi puso su atención en su superiora.

\- Pero… estoy en práctica…

\- Ya me encargare yo de decirle a Sumomo, ella también está al tanto del tema, después de todo.

Eso fue suficiente para el joven.

Sin esperar más tomo de la mano a Haruka y la llevo dentro de uno de los edificios más cercanos.

\- Te mostrare unas cuantas cosas básicas del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Esta es la cafetería. Normalmente puedes pedir comida a la hora que desees, pero los mejores horarios son los puestos en los tablones. Es cuando los encargados están más atentos. El cocinero es buena persona, no demoraras en hacerte su amiga, estoy seguro- hablaba animado el pelinegro mientras mostraba todo el amplio lugar a la chica- Takeshi cocina de forma fabulosa para ser joven, te fascinara.

Satoshi salió del lugar seguido de Haruka, hasta el momento habían ido al lugar de maquinarias, a algunas zonas de entrenamiento e incluso le mostro las puertas del baño.

\- El lugar lucia grande por fuera, ahora me doy cuenta que lo es aún más por dentro.

\- Lo mismo pensé cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, uno se acostumbra- le contesto con una sonrisa.- Mira, esta es la enfermería. Mi médico favorito es Reiji, le conoces, ¿verdad?

Eso dejo más que sorprendida a la joven.

\- ¿Medico?... espera… me dices que ese es el puesto del hermano de Shinji- pregunto aun estupefacta.

Satoshi la vio sin comprender.

\- ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Bueno… sé que antes él era de los superiores, pero decidió retirarse y ponerse a trabajar aquí… después de eso ya no se mas, tampoco quise inmiscuirme tanto… por ahora- eso ultimo lo dijo con un deje de broma.- Bien sigamos.

El que le confirmara que era de los altos mandos la dejo con menos dudas, quizá eso fue lo que ocurrió y el motivo por el cual el tal Reiji parece haber hecho un enemigo lo suficientemente despiadado como para secuestrar a su hermano solo para llamar su atención. Si fuera un simple médico no tendría sentido, además, Reiji lucia como alguien fuerte, aunque aún es muy pronto para dar conclusiones.

Habian llegado a una zona apartada de todos los servicios, esta era la gran torre central de Luminalia. Era más hermosa de cerca.

\- Se cuentan muchos rumores de este edificio ¿Aquí que hay exactamente?- pregunto mientras entraba.

\- No estoy del todo informado sobre eso, alguna información es solo para los superiores. Algo que si sabemos bien es que aquí se revisan los poderes y se califican, eso es lo que veníamos a hacer contigo. Te llevare con un amigo mío, puede ser algo pesado, pero es buen chico, el revisara tus habilidades.

Haruka lo siguió sin preguntar más, por un momento pareció que el tono del chico flaqueo a uno de fastidio, pero pudo haber sido su imaginación.

Todo en ese lugar lucia como dentro de un hospital, tanto que le trajo malos recuerdos, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir adelante, hasta que ingresaron por una puerta donde había varias camillas y varias personas, esta vez de todas las edades, repartidas. También se podía ver a varios chicos y chicas por el lugar que mostraban sus poderes a estos sujetos, mientras estos anotaban cada detalle.

\- Supongo que aquí me revisaran.

\- Si- contesto a la no pregunta.- y no te preocupes, que yo también me quedare aquí, que luego debo llevarte a otro lugar a que inicies tu entrenamiento.

…

Ambos habían llegado a una de las camillas, un poco más apartada, donde se podía apreciar varios papeles y maquinas, al lado de esta había un castaño alto, sentado en la camilla para ser más específicos; este revisaba unos archivos y no pareció haberse dado cuenta de la visitas.

\- Shigeru.- llamo el azabache, haciendo que el nombrado se sobresaltara.

Levanto la vista y frunció el ceño, regañoso, hacia Satoshi, pero en cuanto noto a la otra persona al lado de este, se calmó y bajo de la camilla.

\- Hola Ceniciento- sonrió algo pícaro el castaño al hablarle al ahora apodado "ceniciento".- Y tú debes ser Haruka, ¿verdad?- Esta vez se dirigió a la chica, quien algo burlesca por el apodo dirigido hacia Satoshi solo asintió.- Bien, heroína, tengo un pequeño reporte sobre ti dado por Reiji y lo poco que Shinji dijo de ti, aparte de que eras una idiota, solo me dijo que puedes atravesar objetos solidos a voluntad… ¿Es eso cierto?

¿A voluntad?... eso le dolió un poco ya que no podía decir que era del todo cierto.

\- Creo que hay un problema con lo de "a voluntad".- aclaro- a veces no sé cuándo controlarlo.

Satoshi levanto una ceja y Shigeru empezó a anotar los nuevos datos.

\- Que eso no te preocupe, por algo estas aquí. Pronto atravesaras paredes sin problema y solo cuando quieras.- sonrió con todos los dientes y el castaño solo rodo los ojos, pero con una sonrisa diminuta en los labios.

\- Odio admitirlo de boca de este, pero es cierto. No te atormentes por eso y dale tiempo- finalizo Shigeru dando unos toques a la camilla, indicándole que se siente.

Haruka hizo lo indicado.

-o-o-o-o-

La calificación de poderes había sido divertida.

Según Shigeru, su tipo de poder era pasivo; o sea que no lo podría usar para combatir directamente, si no como un complemento si sabía ingeniárselas. Él y Satoshi le dijeron que para eso se le enseñara defensa personal y ella ya debía encontrar con qué tipo de combate se sentía cómoda.

Después de eso los tres mataron un rato el tiempo con el castaño lanzándole bolas de papel en la cara a la chica para ver si las atravesaba mientras el azabache se carcajeaba.

Al menos lo logro con siete bolas de papel. Eso le subió el ego.

Ahora Satoshi y Haruka se encaminaban al área de entrenamiento.

\- Son como cuartos contenidos especialmente para aguantar altas temperaturas, por si acaso.- le explicaba.

Por el camino la castaña no dejaba de mirar a todos lados buscando cosas interesantes. Aun había gente entrenando. Pudo ver a un tecnopata, una chica con cara de pirómana que controlaba el fuego, una chica veloz, un chico con fuerza sobrehumana y otros ejemplos.

Aunque esas técnicas parecían útiles para combate… se preguntaba cómo podría usar su poder para ello.

Sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas cuando pasaron cerca de un jardín que se hallaba al lado de los paneles de entrenamiento personales. Satoshi paso sin hacer más comentarios aparte de lo hermoso que estaba el lugar, pero Haruka noto entre el grupo de flores una mata de cabello verdoso perteneciente a un chico que se encontraba regando las flores con mirada perdida.

\- Satoshi…- le llamo. Este volteo a verla dudoso- ¿quién es él?- quizá solo sea el jardinero o alguien sin poderes como Shigeru.

El chico llevo su vista hacia el señalado y solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea, pero siempre está viendo el jardín. Aunque también es un miembro de Luminalia- eso último llamo la atención de la chica. ¿Acaso ese jardín tendría algo que ver con sus poderes?

Siguió a Satoshi hasta el interior de una habitación construida a base de hierro y decorado con madera, era extraño que en un lugar tan moderno como ese hubiera habitaciones similares a un dojo.

\- Reiji preparo esto para ti- eso sorprendió a la chica- no me dieron muchos detalle, pero dijo que era como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste. Shinji es la persona más valiosa que Reiji tiene y que alguien lo ayudara significa mucho para él.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo- sus mejillas enrojecieron- eso en verdad me halaga- se rasco la nuca desviando levemente la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa- pero siento que no hice mucho.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Es que… solo entre al lugar donde retenían a Shinji con mi poder, pero no hice más que eso…

\- Reiji me conto que se quedó contigo el resto de la noche.

\- …- eso era cierto. Solo asintió.

\- Eso es suficiente. Cualquiera hubiera tenido miedo de inmiscuirse más de la cuenta.

Haruka lo miro unos segundos en silencio. Quizá tenía razón, además, ella se esforzó mucho en asegurar el bienestar se Shinji después de todo.

\- Gracias- agradeció al azabache y este solo le sonrió en respuesta.- Pero… no entiendo a qué se refiere con preparar esto…

\- Pues deja que te explique- Satoshi se paró frente a ella como un profesor frente a su alumna y alzo el dedo en símbolo de sabiduría.- los recién ingresados hacen entrenamiento básico junto con los demás o como le dice Shigeru… son del montón- no se vio muy cómodo usando esa frase, él opinaba que todos tenían algo que los hacia especiales en cada misión- los entrenan en conjunto y después de cinco misiones y que hayan estudiado su desempeño y poder comienzan las practicas individuales, pero en estas uno debe conseguir los medios individualmente. Si desea entrenarse en combate o con su poder… o ambos, todo es su elección y el encontrar a alguien que lo ayude también. La oficina general puede conseguirle apoyo o puede hacer todo por su cuenta.- esta vez estiro los brazos en simbolismo al lugar- el que no pases por la primera fase es un regalo de agradecimiento de Reiji y además ya te consiguió un maestro que te ayudara en combate.

La chica quedo impresionada con todo lo que le dijeron, pero más que nada con lo último ¿en verdad habían hecho eso por ella?

Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro al igual que el de Satoshi.

\- ¡¿Vas enserio?! ¡Eso es fabuloso!- festejo junto con el chico, quien parecía ser una persona de euforia pegajosa.

\- ¡Sí! Y tú maestro se encargara de ver ambos puntos, tu poder y tus técnicas de combate. Así que termina tu entrenamiento de hoy rápido y esfuérzate mucho. Que hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

\- Lo hare, lo prometo.- la chica estaba realmente emocionada con todo eso. Podría entrenarse enserio y ya había hecho un amigo, aun así había algo que la tenía en duda- Pero… ¿Cómo va a saber que aún no controlo bien mi poder? Shigeru recién cambio el informe.

\- Esas cosas se transportan rápido- el azabache le restó importancia.- Conociéndolo ya lo habrá cubierto todo.

\- ¿Shigeru?- ¿él se metía en el entrenamiento de los miembros?

\- No, él no… felizmente- dijo en forma de broma- tu maestro. Es alguien genial cuando le conoces.

\- Al parecer lo conoces…

\- Sí…- de la nada señalo detrás de Haruka, donde estaba la puerta- míralo, ahí está.

La chica volteo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo, pero cuando vio a la persona que entro la sonrisa se le borro del rostro lo cual Satoshi no noto y siguió hablando.

\- Él es Denzi- presento el chico- Denzi, ella es Haruka. Supongo que Reiji te hablo de ella ¿verdad?

El mencionado solo suspiro cansado, sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba con la expresión que le ponía la chiquilla y como cogía violentamente la muñeca de Satoshi.

\- Sí… la conozco, pero no de boca de Reiji- fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

\- Haruka ¿Qué sucede?- El azabache se preocupaba por la reacción de su nueva amiga, en especial por que el agarre en su muñeca lo estaba lastimando.

Y lo único que pasaba por la mente de la castaña era una cosa.

¡¿Qué demonios hacia ese sujeto aquí?! ¡¿Él sería su maestro?!

¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?!


End file.
